Return of the Urgo: A very Stargate Christmas
by LadyMona
Summary: Eine Psychologin, ein Weihnachtsball der etwas anderen Art und das Weihnachtsgeschenk eines alten „Freundes“ bescheren dem SGC einen interessanten Dezember. Merry Christmas!
1. Vorwort

**Return of the Urgo –**

**A very Stargate Christmas**

Wer „Tatsächlich… Liebe" gesehen hat, dem werden wohl die „X Wochen vor Weihnachten" bekannt vorkommen… 

Ich hab übrigens lange wegen des Titels für diese Geschichte überlegt. Ihr seht ja was dabei rausgekommen ist. In Anlehnung an „Star Wars" und die „Ally McBeal"-Weihnachts-CD, die während der Schreibens rauf und runter lief: „Return of the Urgo – A very Stargate Christmas".

Seit ich im Forum des Stargate Palace auf den Stargate-Musical-Thread gestoßen bin, wollte ich unbedingt was mit den Songs machen. Nach der Folge „Urgo" und nachdem ich in einer schlaflosen Nacht eine kleine Eingebung hatte, hab ich beides in einen Topf geworfen, mit einer neuen Figur gewürzt – und jetzt dürft ihr probieren:-) 

Ich hab versucht, möglichst viele der Lieder aus dem Musical-Thread einzubauen, aber auch noch einige andere verwendet.

Außerdem hat meine Begeisterung für ein bestimmtes Shakespeare-Stück diese und eine noch kommende Stargate-Geschichte ziemlich beeinflusst und ist shippiger geworden als ursprünglich geplant…

Inhalt: 

Eine Psychologin, ein Weihnachtsball der etwas anderen Art und das Weihnachtsgeschenk eines alten „Freundes" bescheren dem SGC einen interessanten Dezember. Merry Christmas!

Disclaimer: 

Stargate gehört MGM und nicht mir – klar, oder? Diese Geschichte aber schon. Ich borg mir nur mal SG-1 und Co dafür. Alle anderen, alle neuen, sind aber meins, meins, meins:-)


	2. Kapitel 1

_Fünf Wochen vor Weihnachten _

Dr. Angelica Jenkins musterte interessiert die Gänge des SGCs, durch die man sie zu General Hammonds Büro führte. Nicht, dass die grauen Wände sonderlich interessant gewesen wären, aber die Psychologin mittleren Alters fand diese Einrichtung in ihrer Gesamtheit unglaublich faszinierend. Sie hatte erst wenige Tage zuvor vom Cheyenne Mountain Complex und seiner Funktion erfahren und brannte nun darauf, alles und jeden kennen zu lernen. Und wie sie nun sicheren Schrittes und mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen das Büro des Generals betrat, flammten so einige Ideen in ihrem Kopf auf.

Hammond schloss die Türe hinter ihr. „Willkommen im Stargate-Center, Dr. Jenkins."

Die Ärztin nickte freundlich. „Es ist mir eine Ehre, hier zu sein."

„Bitte," gestikulierte Hammond. „Setzen Sie sich."

Sie nahm vor dem Schreibtisch des Generals Platz. Hammond ging um den Tisch herum und ließ in seinem Sessel nieder.

„Ich nehme an, man hat Sie über alles informiert, General?"

„Ja," erwiderte Hammond etwas zögerlich. „Ich verstehe allerdings nicht ganz, warum wir hier plötzlich eine fest stationierte Psychologin brauchen. Das SGC existiert schon seit einigen Jahren und es ging auch immer so."

Jenkins nickte. „Nun ja," begann sie in typischen Ärztetonfall. „Ich brauche Ihnen ja wohl nicht erklären, dass es in den letzten Jahren das ein oder andere Problem hier gab, für das Psychologin und Therapeuten zu Rate gezogen werden mussten. Und in den jährlichen Untersuchungen, sowie den Standarduntersuchen und regelmäßigen Psychotests wurden ansteigernde Stresssymptome und psychische Belastungen festgestellt. Das legte den Schluss nahe, dass eine ständig verfügbare Beratung für die SG-Teams, sowie auch alle anderen Mitarbeiter des SGC unumgänglich ist. Ich bin nun also als eine Counselor für das gesamte Personal hier. Eine Vertraute für ihre Leute, zu der man immer kommen kann."

„Ich will Ihnen offen gestehen, dass ich von diesem Schritt nicht sehr begeistert bin. Ich befürchte, meine Leute werden sich durch Ihre Anwesenheit beobachtet und kontrolliert fühlen."

„Ich denke, das ist reine Gewöhnungssache und bald werden sie bestimmt froh sein, dass ich hier bin," lächelte Dr. Jenkins überzeugt.

Hammond nickte flüchtig. „Es wurde für Sie ein Büro auf der Ebene der Krankenstation eingerichtet und Sergeant Siler wird Sie herumführen und Sie mit dem gesamten Komplex vertraut machen." Er stand auf.

Jenkins erhob sich ebenfalls. „Ich würde gerne alle SG-Teams im Laufe der nächsten beiden Tage zu mir bitten. Ich möchte mir ein Bild von den Leuten und ihrer Arbeit machen."

„Wie Sie wünschen," gab Hammond irritiert zurück.

Jenkins lächelte wieder und verließ nun das Büro, wo Siler bereits auf sie wartete. Hammond sah ihr hinterher. Irgendetwas an dieser Frau gefiel ihm gar nicht. Die Art, wie sie alles um sich herum musterte war so seltsam und die Art, wie sie nach den Teams gefragt hatte… Er konnte sich des Eindrucks nicht erwehren, dass sie irgendetwas plante.

---


	3. Kapitel 2

_Vier Wochen vor Weihnachten _

„Ein Weihnachtsball?"

„Ja," lächelte Dr. Angelica Jenkins General Hammond fröhlich an. 

„Dr. Jenkins, verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch – das ist eine nette Idee, aber es gab hier noch nie einen Weihnachtsball."

„Zeit, das zu ändern."

Hammond schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie verstehen nicht – hier ist keine Zeit, kein Raum, für einen Weihnachtsball. Wir haben es einmal versucht, aber dann kam immer etwas dazwischen. Das SGC ist für Feste denkbar ungeeignet. Die Leute, die hier arbeiten, arbeiten länger und härter als so mache Spezialeinheit der Airforce, Army oder Polizei. Wir haben ständig SG-Teams draußen. Manchmal auch an Feiertagen. Und die Freizeit, die meinen Leuten dann bleibt, wollen sie verständlicherweise mit ihren Familien verbringen – selbst wenn sich hier einige Freundschaften gebildet haben."

Jenkins Augen blitzen auf. „Gerade darauf will ich hinaus."

„Wie bitte?"

„Zusammengehörigkeit… oder auch Freundschaft. Vor allem aber erstgenanntes."

„Ich verstehe nicht."

„Ich hatte in den letzten Tagen Gelegenheit, mit allen Teams zu sprechen und sie hier im SGC zu beobachten. Manche Teams sind gut eingespielt und man erkennt ein deutliches Zusammengehörigkeitsgefühl – bei SG-1 zum Beispiel ist das sehr ausgeprägt – bei manch anderen Teams hingegen…" Sie seufzte. „Natürlich sind einige noch recht neu zusammengestellt und manchmal ergeben sich unglücklicherweise auch Wechsel durch tragische Zwischenfälle, aber ich denke, es würde jedem Team gut tun, wenn man es als solches stärken würde."

Hammond musterte die Ärztin misstrauisch. Er sah deutlich, dass sie das fest in den Kopf gesetzt hatte. Jetzt begann er ihr seltsames Verhalten bei ihrer Ankunft zu verstehen. „Was haben Sie vor?"

„Ich bestehe auf einen Weihnachtsball. Natürlich nicht hier. Wir werden eine große Halle in einer Stadt in der Nähe anmieten. Das gesamte Personal mit Familie, also Ehe- oder Lebenspartner, ist eingeladen. Und ich möchte das Ganze mit einem Wettbewerb unter den Teams verbinden."

„Ein Wettbewerb?" echote der General skeptisch.

„Ein Gesangswettbewerb um genau zu sein."

„Was?" entfuhr es Hammond überrascht. „Das kann doch wohl nicht Ihr Ernst sein!"

„Natürlich ist er das," erwiderte sie ganz gelassen. „Das SCG sucht den Superstar," gestikulierte sie. 

„Superstar?" wiederholte Hammond und sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde zunehmend entsetzter.

„Ja. Das SG-Superstar-Team. Na ja, sozusagen. Sie wissen schon, was ich meine…" Sie lächelte. „Alle SG-Teams nehmen an einem Gesangswettbewerb teil, der sich in vier Kategorien gliedert. Alle vier Mitglieder eines Teams müssen darin mindestens in einer Runde eingebunden sein. Ein Jury bewertet jedes Team und das mit der höchsten Punktzahl hat gewonnen."

„Und was soll das bitte bringen? Damit schüren Sie die Rivalität unter den Teams – falls überhaupt jemand mitmachen will."

„Die Teilnahme ist natürlich Pflicht," erklärte die Psychologin ganz souverän. „Die Übung und die notwendige Zusammenarbeit, wird die Teams intern zusammenschweißen. Und es wird ihnen bestimmt Spaß machen – es ist immerhin Weihnachtszeit und sie sollen ja nicht für eine Schlacht trainieren, sondern etwas für eine nette Party gestalten."

„Wenn Sie meinen," entgegnete Hammond halbherzig. Er wollte dieser Frau gar nicht erst weiter widersprechen. Er sah schon, dass das absolut keinen Sinn hatte. Er konnte jetzt nur versuchen, der ganzen Sache etwas Positives abzugewinnen. Ein Weihnachtsball war ja vielleicht sogar mal eine nette Abwechslung – und immerhin musste er ja nicht singen…

---

Als Colonel Jack O'Neill die Cafeteria betrat, war dort ein regelrechter Menschenauflauf. Etliche SG-Teams und sonstiges SGC-Personal war um die Pinnwand versammelt, auf der sonst nie wirklich interessante Dinge angekündigt wurden. Das schien sich geändert zu haben. O'Neill überlegte, wen er nach dem Grund diesen Auflaufs fragen sollte, da kam ihm die Lösung auch schon in Form von Samantha Carter entgegen.

„Carter, was ist hier los?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Sie das wirklich wissen wollen, Sir," meinte der Major ausweichend.

„Hab ich wieder was angestellt?" vermutete er. „Nein – so was würde nicht an der Pinnwand stehen... Oder?"

Carter lächelte. „Nein. Aber es wird Ihnen trotzdem nicht gefallen."

„Das könnte ich feststellen, wenn Sie mir sagen würden, worum es geht."

„Jaaa..." erwiderte Carter zögerlich. „Wollen Sie erst die gute oder die schlechte Nachricht hören?"

O'Neill runzelte die Stirn und musterte seinen 2IC. „Die Gute, dann ist die Schlechte vielleicht weniger schlimm."

„Okay. Dr. Jenkins hat General Hammond überzeugt einen Weihnachtsball für das gesamte SGC-Personal zu geben. Dafür wird eine große Festhalle angemietet. Familien sind auch eingeladen."

O'Neill zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ist doch ne ganz nette Idee – falls einer der Systemlords nicht gerade mal wieder die Erde angreifen will."

„Ja, Sir," antwortete sie routiniert und wartete einen Augenblick, bevor sie weitersprach. „Das ist aber noch nicht alles..."

„Hey, wow, gibt's hier was umsonst?" erklang plötzlich Daniels Stimme neben ihr.

„Das Weihnachtsfest ist doch erst in drei Wochen," fügte Teal'c hinzu, der mit Daniel die Cafeteria betreten hatte.

„Ja und diesen Jahr gibt's ne kleine Party für alle hier."

„Ball," korrigierte Carter. „Ein Weihnachtsball."

„Ist doch dasselbe," gab O'Neill zurück.

„Eine Party hat aber keine Abendgarderobenpflicht," erwiderte der Major.

„Und das heißt...?" gestikulierte Daniel.

„Das heißt Anzug und Abendkleider," erklärte Sam ruhig.

„Keine Galauniformen?" erwiderte O'Neill. „Gottseidank."

Sam lachte wieder. „Ja, dafür aber jede Menge Gesang."

„Gesang?" echote O'Neill. „Was soll denn das bitte heißen?"

„Erinnern Sie sich an die Gespräche mit Dr. Jenkins?"

„Die Psychotante?"

„Ja."

„Ja und?"

„Sie hatte offenbar nicht nur die Idee für den Ball. Es gibt da einen Programmpunkt, der alle SG-Teams vereint," erklärte der Major. „Ein Gesangswettbewerb."

„Ein WAS?"

„Gesangswettbewerb," wiederholte Carter ruhig.

„Klingt lustig," meinte Daniel und es erschien dieses Anthropologenfunkeln in seinen Augen, das sonst nur auftauchte, wenn er neue Kulturen kennen lernte – Teal'c hingegen zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch und schwieg.

Für diesen Kommentar erntete Daniel einen finsteren Blick von O'Neill. „Ich singe keinesfalls," erklärte er entschieden.

„Wir müssen."

„Was soll das heißen?" blaffte er Carter etwas übertrieben gereizt an. 

„Alle Teams sind dazu verpflichtet. Ich hab den General schon gefragt. Offenbar hält Dr. Jenkins dies für eine perfekte Gelegenheit den Zusammenhalt der einzelnen Teams zu stärken."

„Indem sich alle gemeinsam die Ohren zuhalten?" entgegnete O'Neill.

Sam lächelte. „Indem die Teams durch das Aussuchen der Lieder und den Übungen außerhalb der SG-Missionen zusammenarbeiten und mehr Zusammenhalt gewinnen."

„Schön, dann können die neuen Teams ja singen. Wir nicht! Wir haben doch wohl mehr als genug Zusammenhalt, oder? Eigentlich fehlt doch nur noch, dass wir vier in eine große, glückliche WG ziehen."

„Gut, dann erklären Sie das jetzt dem General, während Daniel, Teal'c und ich schon mal ein paar Songs raussuchen," erwiderte Carter gelassen. „Teal'c, kannst du singen?"

O'Neill sah sie verdutzt an. Einen solch fast schon respektlosen Tonfall war er von ihr gar nicht gewöhnt.

„Ich denke schon," antwortete Teal'c etwas zögerlich. „Allerdings würde ich es ebenso vorziehen, nicht singen zu müssen."

„Genau!" warf O'Neill ein und funkelte Carter böser an, als er es eigentlich meinte.

„Ich finde es lustig," fügte Daniel optimistisch hinzu und O'Neills finsterer Blick ging auf ihn über.

„Ich geh jetzt zum General!" erklärte er bestimmt und stürmte hinaus.

„Weihnachtsstimmung ade…" murmelte Carter vor sich hin, während sie sich einen Kaffee holen ging.

---


	4. Kapitel 3

_Drei Wochen vor Weihnachten _

„Sam?" fragte ein genervter Daniel Jackson und blickte finster zu Jack O'Neill, der ihm gegenüber saß.

„Ja?"

„Da Jack für den Quartett-Teil keinen Vorschlag hat – haben Sie einen für den Solo-Teil?"

„Sie meinen für den Teil, den die drei werten Herrn mir 'freundlicherweise überlassen' haben?" erwiderte sie zuckersüß, aber mit einem Blick, der eine ganze Horde Jaffa zu Stein erstarren lassen hätte können.

„Äh… genau," erwiderte Daniel und vermied es, ihr dabei in die Augen zu sehen.

„Ich hab mir da ein paar Sachen überlegt, aber ich weiß nicht recht… Vielleicht etwas von LeAnn Rimes? Whitney Houston?... Ach, fragen Sie mich morgen noch mal," seufzte sie. „Außerdem sind die anderen drei Runden viel wichtiger. Dafür müssen wir uns immerhin mit den Probenzeiten arrangieren."

„Was heiß hier arrangieren?" brummte O'Neill. „Entweder wir machen uns auf unseren Missionen lächerlich, indem wir singend auf fremden Planeten rumlaufen oder uns bleiben nur die Wochenenden und die wenigen Stunden zwischen Folter auf der Krankenstation und todmüde ins Bett fallen."

„Sie sind ja in toller Weihnachtsstimmung," meinte Daniel.

„Ja, und Dr. Jenkins bekommt einen richtig schön stacheligen Kaktus mit einem giftgrünen Schleifchen von mir," entgegnete O'Neill düster.

„Ich hätte einen Vorschlag für die Runde, in der alles freigestellt ist," wechselte Teal'c das Thema und legte einen Liedtext auf den Tisch.

„All for love?" las O'Neill.

„Aus dem Soundtrack zu einer Verfilmung der 'Drei Musketiere' aus dem Jahr '93," erklärte Teal'c und man sah ihm fast so etwas wie Begeisterung an. Offensichtlich kam dieser Film in seiner Top10-Filmliste fast unmittelbar hinter 'Star Wars'.

„Und?" gab O'Neill zurück.

„Das könnten wir drei singen. Major Carter singt immerhin alleine in der Solo-Runde."

„Von mir aus," brummte Jack. „Solange wir uns nicht als Musketiere verkleiden müssen."

„Ich bin auch einverstanden," erklärte Daniel schnell um weiterzukommen.

„Dann brauchen wir jetzt immer noch ein Lied, das wir zu viert singen und ein Lied für die Duett-Runde. Und wir haben noch nicht festgelegt, wer das Duett singt," meinte Carter.

Daniel hatte Mühe, sich ein Grinsen zu verkneifen. „Oh, Teal'c und ich dachten da an Sie beide."

„Nichts da!" schüttelte Jack den Kopf. „Es reicht schon wenn ich zweimal singen soll. Wie wär's mit einem Doktor-Jaffa-Duett?"

„Jack – bitte," erwiderte Daniel. „Wir wollen doch eine Gewinnchance haben, oder?"

„Na ja…" gab Jack zu. „Wenn schon bei dieser Lächerlichkeit dabei, dann auch ganz oben auf dem Treppchen."

„Und wenn überhaupt, geht das nur mit einem ganz romantischen Duett," erklärte Daniel überzeugt. „Vielleicht dieses 'Come what may' aus 'Moulin Rouge', der Song aus 'Dirty Dancing' oder dieses Lied aus 'Die Maske des Zorro' – 'I want to spend my livetime loving you'."

„Könnten wir nicht was Rockigeres nehmen?" nörgelte Jack.

„Nein!" erklärte Daniel bestimmt und kritzelte etwas auf einem Block. „Und wir brauchen immer noch etwas für die Gruppen-Runde."

„Na schön," meinte Sam. „Wie wärs mit „At your side" von 'The Corrs'? Dr. Jenkins würde sich dann freuen wie eine Schneekönigin und rückt uns vielleicht nicht mehr so auf die Pelle."

„Ich schreib's einfach mal auf," erwiderte Daniel, als O'Neill sich nicht regte.

Daraufhin herrschte einige Sekunden Stille.

„Na ja," sagte Sam schließlich und versuchte optimistisch zu klingen. „Wenigstens müssen wir kein Theaterstück spielen. Wäre aber eigentlich fast besser als singen."

„Oh, das hebt die sich wahrscheinlich für nächstes Jahr auf," murmelte O'Neill.

„Wenn es Shakespeare's 'Viel Lärm um nichts' wäre, hätte ich eigentlich nichts dagegen," erwiderte Sam leiser. „Ich liebe dieses Stück."

„Echt?" kam es von O'Neill.

„Ja. Und ehrlich gesagt, hab ich es schon mal gespielt – auf der Highschool. Ich war Beatrice."

O'Neill sah sie etwas ungläubig an. „Ich war Benedikt."

Jetzt schlug sein ungläubiger Gesichtsausdruck auf Sam Carter über. 

„Auch auf der Highschool," fügte O'Neill hinzu. 

„Freiwillig?" warf Daniel ein, der das für einen Scherz hielt.

„Es gab da ein kleines Missverständnis mit dem Direktor und ich hatte die Wahl zwischen sechs Monaten nachsitzen oder vier Monaten Theaterprobe."

„Zu schade, dass es kein Video davon gibt," murmelte Daniel grinsend.

„Oh, so schlecht ist mein Gedächtnis auch wieder nicht!" verkündete O'Neill, während er aufstand und entschlossen zu Sam sah. „Und manche Dinge vergisst man nie. Okay, fünfter Akt, vierte Szene. Claudio, der eine Cousine der tot geglaubten Hero heiraten soll, wird seine verschleierte Braut als Hero offenbart. Er will sie sofort heiraten. Benedikt, der eingeweiht war, wendet sich an die beiden anderen verschleierten Frauen, die davor mit Hero aufgetreten sind um Claudio zu verwirren…" Er räusperte sich. „Mach langsam, Mönch – wer ist hier Beatrice?"

Sam zögerte einen Augenblick und fragte sich, ob sie darauf eingehen sollte und ob sie überhaupt den Text noch gut genug kannte – dann beschloss sie aber, es einfach zu versuchen. „Beatrice nimmt daraufhin den Schleier ab und sagt: Sie hat mich hergeschickt. Was wollen Sie?"

Teal'c blickte Daniel verwirrt an. Der zuckte nur mit den Schultern und lehnte sich amüsiert zurück. Im Gegensatz zu Teal'c kannte er das Stück und nahm sich vor, dem Jaffa später zu erzählen, worum es ging.

„Du liebst mich doch?" fuhr Jack in abgeklärtem Benedikt-Tonfall fort und glaubte, dass ihm für einen Augenblick der Herzschlag aussetzte. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass er Sam einmal eine solche Frage stellen würde, auch nicht, wenn es eigentlich in der Rolle des Benedikt geschah.

„Ich? Nein, nicht übermäßig," erwiderte Sam mit aller Beatrice-Kühle, die sie angesichts dieser Frage und dem damit verbundenen Schwindelgefühl aufbieten konnte.

„Dann täuschen sich der Prinz und Claudio und dein Onkel sehr, man schwur, dass du mich liebst."

„Liebst du denn mich?"

„Ich? Nein, nicht übermäßig," kam die abgewägte Antwort von 'Benedikt'.

„Dann täuschen sich Margareth' und Ursula und Hero sehr, man schwur, dass du mich liebst."

„Sie schworen mir, du wärst fast krank um mich!" erklärte ein verblüffter 'Benedikt'.

„Sie schworen mir, du wärst halb tot um mich!" erwiderte eine verwirrte 'Beatrice'. 

„O weit gefehlt! … Du liebst mich also nicht?" kam es enttäuscht zurück.

„Bewahre! Nur bei Gegenseitigkeit."

„Dann kommt das mit den Sonetten, die sich geschrieben haben und die Claudio und Hero zeigen," warf Jack außer seiner Rolle dazwischen. „Ein Gottesurteil!" fuhr er dann als überglücklicher Benedikt fort. „Die Hände legen Zeugnis ab gegen die Herzen. Also komm, ich nehm dich, aber weiß Gott nur aus Mitleid."

„Ich bring's nicht über mich, dich zu enttäuschen," lächelte ihn 'Beatrice' neckisch an. „Aber ich habe mich nur überreden lassen und außerdem will ich dein Leben retten, man hat mir gesagt, du hättest die Schwindsucht."

„Friede, oder ich stopfe dir den Mund…" An dieser Stelle brach Jack schnell ab. „Okay, den Kuss können wir uns wohl sparen, auch wenn er im Stück vorgesehen ist." 

Er hielt einen Augenblick die Luft an, als er so etwas wie Verwirrung in Sams Augen erkannte. Es schien, als ob sie tatsächlich bereit gewesen wäre, die Szene weiterzuspielen und wirkte nun fast etwas enttäuscht. Und ihm ging es, wie er jetzt erkannte, nicht viel anders. Er hätte sie gerne geküsst, aber erstens war es verboten und zweitens war er ziemlich sicher, dass es dann nicht bei einem einzigen, kurzen Kuss geblieben wäre. 

„Das war echt gut," meinte Daniel dann, als er registrierte, wie sich beide ansahen, wegsahen und sich ein unangenehmes Schweigen auszubreiten drohte. „Falls Dr. Jenkins doch noch auf die Idee kommt, kann ich ja Shakespeare vorschlagen. Ihr würdet Benedikt und Beatrice spielen,  Teal'c könnte dann der Prinz Don Pedro sein und ich würde die Rolle des Claudio übernehmen…"

---


	5. Kapitel 4

_Zwei Wochen vor Weihnachten _

Samantha Carter saß in ihrem Labor und starrte auf den Bildschirm ihres Laptops. Zur Abwechslung zeigte er mal keine Formeln, technische Baupläne oder etwas dergleichen – sie ging, was auch nicht wirklich besser war, einen Bericht über die letzte SG-1 Mission durch. In Gedanken war sie allerdings ganz woanders und scrollte mit der Maus langsam bis ans Textende, ohne wirklich etwas gelesen zu haben. Sie dachte daran, dass fast Weihnachten unmittelbar bevorstand. Und abgesehen von der SGC-Weihnachtsfeier und dem 'heiß erwarteten' Wettbewerb hatte sie noch keine Pläne für die Feiertage. Sie hatte zwar keinen Dienst, aber es war noch nicht sicher, ob ihr Vater zur Erde kommen könnte. Daniel würde nach Abydos gehen – auch wenn es Weihnachten in dem Sinne dort nicht gab – und Jack und Teal'c würden bestimmt nach Minnesota fahren. Jack würde sie sicher auch noch eingeladen, aber ihre übliche Antwort bekommen – nein. Warum wusste sie eigentlich auch nicht so genau. Vielleicht war es einfach Routine geworden. Andererseits lag der Zat'arc-Test noch nicht allzu lange zurück. Und trotz ihrer Abmachung und Teal's Anwesenheit in Minnesota wusste sie, dass es eine denkbar schlechte Idee wäre, mitzukommen. Angeblich sollte es dort gerade schneien. Das bedeutete Weihnachten in einer weit abgelegenen romantischen Winterlandschaft. Ganz klar keine gute Idee… Sams Gedanken schweiften immer mehr ab und plötzlich schien ein Klavier zu spielen. Gleichzeitig begann Sam unbewusst zu singen…

„Cannot touch, cannot hold, cannot be together... cannot love, cannot kiss, cannot have each other. Must be strong and we must let go. Cannot say what our hearts must know... How can I not love you? What do I tell my heart? When do I not want you here in my arms? How does one wants away from all of the memories? How do I not miss you when you are gone... Cannot dream, cannot share sweet and tender moments. Cannot feel how we feel, must pretend its over. Must be brave and we must go home, must not say what we've known all alone. How can I not love you? What do I tell my heart? When do I not want you here in my arms? How does one wants away from all of the memories? How do I not miss you when you are gone... How can I not love you?... Must be brave and we must be strong Cannot say what we've known all alone... How can I not love you? What do I tell my heart? When do I not want you here in my arms? How does one wants away from all of the memories? How do I not miss you when you are gone... How can I not love you … When you are gone..."

Sam runzelte die Stirn. Hatte sie etwa gerade gesungen? Sie sah sich um. Es war real – sie schlief nicht. Sie nahm ihren Kaffeebecher und roch daran. Nicht ungewöhnliches festzustellen. Aber sie hatte gesungen…

---

Sie würde nein sagen. Er wusste es genau. Es war das, was Samantha Carter immer tat. Selbst an Weihnachten, selbst wenn Teal'c dabei wäre – sie würde nein sagen. Selbst wenn er ihren Vater mit einladen würde.

Jack seufzte. Er wusste ja, dass es vielleicht etwas gefährlich war. Eine weit abgelegene Hütte, ein See, Schnee um diese Jahreszeit. Eine verdammt romantische Kulisse. Und wahrscheinlich würde sie jetzt noch weniger ja sagen – nach dem, was beim Zat'arc-Test passiert war. Und auch nachdem sie diese Szene aus 'Viel Lärm um nichts' angespielt hatten. Er wollte am liebsten laut schreien und irgendetwas kaputtschlagen – so frustriert war er. Und es war einer dieser Momente, in denen er sich wünschte, nie in den aktiven Dienst zurückgekehrt zu sein… Verdammte Regeln…

Jack O'Neill runzelte plötzlich die Stirn. Musik? Nein, das war unmöglich. Doch nicht hier im Umkleiderum. Nein,  hier gab es keine Musik... Trotzdem hörte er sie. Sehr merkwürdig. Und er hatte plötzlich das Bedürftnis zu singen...

„I'm alone yeah I don't know if I can face the night. I'm in tears and the cryin' that I do it for you. I want you're love let's break the walls between us. Don't make it tough I'll put away my pride. Enough's enough, I've suffered and I've seen the light... Ba-yay-by... You're my angel come and save me tonight. You're my angel come and make it alright. Don't know what I'm gonna do about this feeling inside. Yes, it's true loneliness took me for a ride. Without your love I'm nothing but a beggar, without your love a dog without a bone. What can I do? I'm sleepin' in this bed alone ... Ba-yay-by ... You're my angel come and save me tonight, You're my angel come and make it alright. Come and save me tonight. You're the reason I live, you're the reason I die, you're the reason I give when I break down and cry. Don''t need no reason why. Baby, baby, ba-yay-by... You're my angel come and save me tonight, you're my angel come and make it alright. You're my angel come and save it tonight. You're my angel come and take me alright, come and save me tonight, come and save me tonight, come and save me tonight, come and save me tonight, come and save me tonight..."

O'Neill starrte verwirrt vor sich hin. „Oh man, das war ja echt verrückt…"

---

Nach langem Überlegen, hatte sich Jack O'Neill entschlossen, zur Krankenstation zu gehen. Er war sich inzwischen nicht mehr sicher, ob er vielleicht wieder aufgrund von irgendetwas, mit dem er auf der letzten Mission in Berührung gekommen war, halluzinierte und/oder ob Janet bei den Untersuchungen etwas übersehen hatte. Beim Betreten der heiligen Fraiser-Hallen erlebte er allerdings eine Überraschung. General Hammond, Sam Carter, Daniel Jackson und Teal'c standen um Dr. Fraiser versammelt und redeten mit ihr. Er seufzte und gesellte sich mit einem War-ja-klar-Blick zu ihnen.

„Ah, Colonel O'Neill," wurde er von der Ärztin begrüßt. „Ich wollte Sie gerade rufen lassen."

„Wie es scheint, haben Major Carter und Dr. Jackson heute Morgen gesungen. Ganz von selbst. Nicht als Übung für den Ball," sagte Hammond.

„Es war sehr merkwürdig," fügte Daniel hinzu. „Ich fing an, war mir gar nicht wirklich bewusst, was ich singe und ich kam mir wie in einem Musical vor."

Jack seufzte erneut. „Ja, ich weiß was Sie meinen. Ich hab vorhin auch gesungen."

Hammonds Gesichtsausdruck stieg auf der Besorgtheitsskala um einige Punkte. „Doktor?"

„Tut mir Leid. Ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung, was das sein könnte. Alles was ich tun kann, ist die drei ausführlich zu untersuchen."

O'Neill rollte mit den Augen. „Toll, noch mehr Nadeln und Folter. Mir reicht eigentlich schon das Gesinge für den Ball. Und jetzt auch noch das von vorhin…" gestikulierte O'Neill mit einem Blick zu Carter. „Warum singen wir alle plötzlich? Ich dachte immer, das ist eine Militärbasis und keine Brodwaybühne." 

„Was sehen Sie mich an, Sir? Ich weiß nicht mehr, als Sie. Ich war auch nicht gerade wenig überrascht, als ich plötzlich in meinem Labor angefangen habe wie Grizabella zu singen."

„Wer ist Grizabella?" erkundigte sich Teal'c verwirrt.

„Eine Figur aus dem Musical 'Cats'," erklärte Daniel.

„Sie haben 'Memories' gesungen?" fragte Jack amüsiert.

„Wenn's nur das gewesen wäre..." murmelte Sam vor sich hin und wagte es nicht, ihn anzusehen.

„Ich wüsste jetzt wirklich gerne, warum mein bestes SG-Team singt!" mischte sich General Hammond ein. „Ich hätte auch nichts dagegen, wenn Sie mir sagen würden, dass sie das doch nur aus Übung für den bevorstehenden Weihnachtsball tun und ein Scherz war."

O'Neill schüttelte den Kopf. „Ganz bestimmt nicht, Sir. Und ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dass wir in letzter Zeit auf einem Musicalplaneten waren. Ach, und woher zum Teufel kommt auch noch die passende Musik?!"

Ratloses Schweigen machte sich in der Krankenstation breit. Wildes Drauflossingen wie in einem Musical – das war wirklich mal was Neues. Und sie hatten ja schon so einiges erlebt, seit die Stargate-Reisen begonnen hatten.

„I've got a theory!" begann Daniel plötzlich mit Musikbegleitung zu singen und erntete verblüffte Blicke. „That it's Lord Amun. The old god Amun – nyehh, something isn't right here."

Sam schüttelte den Kopf und schloss sich sofort in Noten an: „I've got a theory. We're all dreaming and we're all stuck inside an alien inversion nightmare."

„I've got a theory – we should work this out," stimmte Janet mit ein.

„It's getting eerie what's this cheery singing all about," sangen Sam, Daniel und der General im Chor. 

„It could be Ni'irti," schlug Dr. Fraiser singend vor. „The evil Ni'irti which is ridiculous 'cause the earth is a protected world, Asgard good and love the earth and Alien contract and I'll be over here."

„I've got a theory," schmetterte Teal'cs Bassstimme los. „It could be Apophis."

Daniel schüttelte den Kopf. „I've got a –"

„Apophis isn't just dead like everybody supposes," unterbrach ihn Teal'c euphorisch und begann sich hineinzusteigern: „He got his sarcophagus and healing devices and what's with all the Jaffa what do he needs such huge army for anyway. Apophis, Apophis! It must be Apophis! … Or maybe Hathor…"

Alle sahen verdutzt zu Teal'c, der eine flammende gesungene Rede gehalten hatte.

„I've got a theory, we should work this fast," sang Sam dann ruhig und gemeinsam mit Hammond: „Because it clearly could get serious before it's passed."

„I've got a theory," meldete sich nun Jack erstmals gesungenen Wortes. „It doesn't matter. What can't we face if we're together what's in the space that we can't weather the System Lords. We've kicked their pants. The same old guys. Why should we care?"

„What can't we do if we get in it, we'll blow them up within a minute," schmetterte nun ganz SG-1. „We have to try, we'll pay the price. It's do or die."

„Hey, I've died (more than) twice," warf Jack ein.

„What can't we face if we're together," sang das Team überzeugt.

„What can't we face," wiederholte Hammond.

„What's in the space that we can't weather," trällerte SG-1 weiter.

„If we're together," stimmte Hammond zu.

„There's nothing we can't face," schloss SG-1 das Lied ab.

„Except for Apophis..." setzte Teal's Bass noch hinterher.

Alle sahen sich verblüfft an.

„Das war..." setzte Jack an.

„... interessant," meinte Sam und blinzelte.

Jack wiegte den Kopf. „Eigentlich wollte ich 'beunruhigend' sagen. Aber 'interessant' klingt nicht so negativ... Müssen wir ab jetzt eigentlich dauernd singen?"

Carter zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, Sir. Wir können nur abwarten."

„Schlechte Idee. Ganz, ganz schlecht. Ich hab keine Lust singend durch die Gegend zu rennen. Da glauben ja alle, dass ich verrückt bin," wetterte O'Neill. „Okay, das glauben eh einige – aber das ist ja kein Grund, sie auch noch zu bestätigten."

„Ja, Sir," nickte Carter ernst und amüsiert zugleich.

„Überlegen wir doch mal wie es angefangen hat. Also ich hab heute morgen das erste Mal gesungen," meinte Daniel. „Das war einige Zeit nachdem ich in die Basis kam."

„Ja..." meinte Sam nachdenklich. „Bei mir war es auch so. Ich saß schon ne Weile im Labor und dachte an... egal, auf jeden Fall begann ich dann plötzlich zu singen."

„Wie Grizabella?" grinste Jack.

„Wie Grizabella."

„Ich habe heute morgen noch nicht gesungen," erklärte Teal'c. „Erst eben gerade. Aber ich habe gehört, wie O'Neill heute Morgen im Umkleideraum gesungen hat, als ich daran vorbeigegangen bin."

O'Neills Augen weiteten sich und er war versucht zu fragen, was Teal'c gehört hatte. Aber er sagte nichts, er sah Teal'c intensiv an und hoffte, dass dieser verstand, was er ihm damit sagen wollte – dass er vor IHR auf keinen Fall etwas sagen sollte.

„Ich habe auch eben erst mit Singen angefangen," meinte Janet.

„Ich ebenfalls," fügte der General hinzu.

„Hört sich fast nach einem Virus an," meinte Sam.

„Ja," stimmte die Ärztin sofort zu. „Bei Ihnen hat es begonnen und nun hat es sich auch noch auf uns ausgebreitet."

„Sind Sie sicher, dass es eine Art Virus ist?" hackte Hammond nach.

„Natürlich nicht," entgegnete Sam offen. „Aber es ist die einzig plausible Erklärung, wenn erst wir drei und nun wir alle sechs betroffen sind. Bleibt nur zu hoffen, dass es sich nicht weiter ausbreitet und die Frage, wie wir uns... infizieren konnten. Aber es ist schon reichlich merkwürdig, dass unserem Gesang immer die passende Musik folgt. Wobei die einzige Erklärung für die Musik Einbildung ist. Unser Gesang ist zwar real, aber die Musik existiert nur in unseren Köpfen."

„War heute irgendwas besonderes?" fragte Daniel.

„Nein," antwortete Hammond. „Alle Schichten haben normal den morgendlichen Dienstwechsel vollzogen und SG-14 ist planmäßig zurückgekehrt."

„Wann?" entfuhr es Carter sofort und man konnte ihr regelrecht ansehen, wie es in ihrem Kopf zu rattern begann.

„Genau um 8:00 Uhr."

Carter sah Daniel an. „Ich war um 7:00 Uhr hier."

„Ich auch," sagte Daniel und ihrer beiden Blicke wanderten zu O'Neill.

„Ja," nickte dieser.

„Aber wir sind uns heute morgen noch nicht begegnet," meinte Sam dann enttäuscht.

„Nein," stimmte O'Neill zu. „Ich war um Acht mal kurz im Kontrollraum und dann in der Cafeteria."

„Ich auch!" rief Daniel aus. „Ich war kurz nach Jack bei Davis am Wahlcomputer. Sie kamen da doch auch gerade rein, Sam."

„Richtig," nickte sie nachdenklich. „Das legt den Schluss nahe, dass irgendetwas durch das Stargate gekommen sein muss. Nur was? Und warum hat Davis dann noch nicht angefangen zu singen? Und die anderen, die auch im Kontrollraum waren?"

„Vielleicht ein 'Weihnachtsgeschenk' von den Goa'uld?" mutmaßte Daniel. „Speziell für SG-1?"

„Aber warum sollten die uns singen lassen wollen. Mit _den_ Stimmen wissen die wahrscheinlich nicht mal was Singen ist," widersprach O'Neill.

„Wer auch immer es war," begann Carter. „Er verwendet eine uns unbekannte Technologie. Es könnte in Richtung Gedankenmanipulation gehen. Möglicherweise eine Art von Strahlung, die durch das Stargate kam und von den Sensoren nicht erfasst wurde. Oder etwas, das durch eine Nieder- oder Hochfrequenz übertragen wurde..."

„Please don't start to babble!" begann O'Neill plötzlich zu singen.

Sam verdrehte die Augen. „I'm trying to explain…"

„All those high tech terms sound just the same," sang er ihr entgegen.

„Sir, you've got to listen."

„I don't understand a thing!"

„I will simplify, stop bickering!"

„And we'll talk it over," sangen sie dann gemeinsam. „ 'Til something clicks won't sleep 'til this thing is fixed (so let us) stay on base. More caffeine! (Yeah, it'll be a long night) Stay on base all through the night. It'll be a long night!"

„I'm gonna need my books here," begann Daniel sich musikalisch einzubringen.

„What, you don't think we'll need mine?" erwiderte Sam.

„Don't argue now, we're running out of time."

„It's about science, not archaeology, we will test and calculate!"

„Excuse me," sang Daniel beleidigt. „It was me who opened up the gate!"

„And we'll talk it over," kam es sann von Sam, Jack und Daniel im Chor. „ 'Til something clicks won't sleep 'til this ting is fixed (so let us) stay on base. More caffeine! (It'll be a long night) Stay on base all through the night. It'll be a long night!"

Sam: „I'm gonna give it all of my brains."

Jack: „It's gonna take up all of my patience."

Daniel: „I'm gonna give it all of my heart."

Jack: „It's gonna take up all of my time."

Sam: „I'm gonna give it all of my knowledge."

Jack: „It's gonna take up all of my nerve."

Daniel: „I'm gonna give it all of my feeling."

Jack: „It's gonna take up all of my life."

Hammond: „Stop with all your theories."

„We didn't mean to lose the track!" erwiderte Sam, Jack und Daniel.

Hammond: „You couldn't do what I ordered you to. Give my laptop back."

„Sir, give us 5 more minutes," baten Sam, Jack und Daniel. „We need another glance!"

Hammond: „I'll have it fixed by someone else; you've had your chance!"

Sam, Jack und Daniel schüttelten die Köpfe. „(So let us) stay on base. More caffeine! (It'll be a long night). Stay on base all through the night. It'll be a long night!"

Kaum hatte das Lied geendet, seufzte O'Neill genervt. „Der Kerl, der dafür verantwortlich ist, kann echt was erleben!!!"

Er hatte den Satz noch nicht zu Ende gesprochen, da begann ein leise Kichern den Raum zu erfüllen. Alle sahen sich verwirrt an. Das Kichern wurde lauter und eine Person erschien im Raum. Fassungslos klappte ganz SG-1 die Kinnladen runter, während Dr. Fraiser und General Hammond den recht beleibten, dunkelhaarigen, bärtigen Fremden, der einen roten Weihnachtsmannmantel trug, verwirrt anstarrten.

„Urgo," sagte SG-1 wie aus einem Mund.

„Hallöchen!" grinste Urgo und winkte fröhlich in die Runde.

Jack fuhr sich mit der Hand über's Gesicht. „Bitte sagt mir, dass ich halluziniere. _Bitte_!!!"

Urgo gluckste. „Frohe Weihnachten!"

„Nein!" schrie O'Neill aufgebracht. „Du bist nicht da! Du KANNST nicht da sein!"

„Ja… eben," stimmte Sam verwirrt zu.

Teal'c und Daniel nickten stumm.

„Wer ist das?" wollte Hammond gereizt wissen, obwohl der Name Urgo bereits gefallen war.

„Hallo, George!" grinste Urgo in seinem roten Mantel fröhlich weiter. „Hallo, Janet!"

„Sir," setzt Carter langsam an. „Das ist Urgo… auch wenn ich nicht weiß, wie das möglich ist."

„Das Programm, das Ihnen vor einigen Monaten implantiert wurde?" vergewisserte sich Hammond.

Carter nickte stumm.

„Und was tun Sie hier… Mr. Urgo?" brachte Dr. Fraiser schließlich heraus und versuchte freundlich zu lächeln.

„Es ist Weihnachten!" erwiderte der Besucher und wippte etwas auf und ab, wodurch die Glöckchen an seinem Mantel – die alle jetzt erst bemerkten – leise schellten.

„Oh Mann," stöhnte O'Neill genervt.

„Weihnachten – ja," wiederholte Carter. „Aber wie kommst du hierher und was willst du hier?"

„Ich komme natürlich durch das Stargate," antwortete Urgo. „Ich wollte euch unbedingt etwas zu Weihnachten schenken."

„Schön…" meinte Daniel langgezogen. „Warum gibst du uns dein Geschenk dann nicht einfach und gehst wieder."

Urgo kicherte wieder. „Ihr habt mein Geschenk doch schon."

„Oh... äh... echt?"

„Natürlich, Daniel. Ist Singen nicht eine tolle Sache."

O'Neill verdreht abermals die Augen. „DU warst das?!" schrie er. „Was fällt dir eigentlich ein? Wir hätten dich doch löschen sollen, König aller Nervensägen!"

„Das ist nicht nett, gar nicht nett," schüttelte Urgo den Kopf und zog einen Schmollmund. „So geht man nicht mit Gästen um und so bedankt man sich auch nicht für ein Geschenk."

„So geht man mit ungebetenen Gästen um und so bedankt man sich für ungebetene Geschenke!" erwiderte O'Neill.

„Ich verstehe euch gar nicht," meinte Urgo dann schulterzuckend und ließ das Schmollen sein. „Ich dachte, das macht euch Spaß. Ihr dachtet doch alle an den Ball, als ich hergekommen bin. Ich dachte, es würde euch Freude machen, noch öfters singen zu können!"

„Ja, schon. Wir üben für den Ball, aber…" sagte Daniel, kam aber nicht weiter.

„Das wollen wir aber genauso wenig, wie dein Geschenk," fiel ihm Jack ins Wort.

Urgo öffnete den Mund um etwas zu erwidern, sah Jack dann aber doch nur einige Sekunden durchdringend an. Ihm kam eine Idee, die er im sprichwörtlichen Hinterkopf behalten wollte. „Nein, ich glaube, wenn ich sage, was du heute Morgen gedacht hast, wirst du nur noch übellauniger. Dann geht die Weihnachtsstimmung bald ganz flöten."

„Oh, sie pfeift schon auf den letzten Tönen," versicherte O'Neill scharf. „Aber sobald du weg bist, wird sich das schlagartig bessern."

„Hm, ja… tja, das ist Pech," meinte Urgo vergnügt.

„Was soll das heißen?" entgegnete Hammond mit leicht verärgertem Unterton.

„Na gut, ich erklär's euch," sagte Urgo mit lehrermäßiger Stimme. „Ich bin eine Kopie des Original-Urgo. Eigentlich bin ich ganz er, aber auch nicht, weil er bei Togar ist und… oh, Verzeihung – ich schweife ab. Also, er, das heißt ich habe mich etwas umgehört und euer SG-14 entdeckt, die ich dann Geschenkboten habe spielen lassen. Diese fiesen kleinen Implantate sind inzwischen nicht mehr nötig. Ich kann nun auch so übertragen werden. Verstehe davon auch nicht so viel. Hat was mit Gehirnwellen und irgendwelchem Technikblabla zu tun… Oh, Verzeihung, ich schweife wieder ab. Also, auf jeden Fall, bin ich mit diesem netten Lieutnant aus SG-14 hierher gekommen und von ihm bin ich zu Samantha und jetzt bin ich bei euch allen. Aber sonst bei keinem. Die anderem finde ich auch nicht so nett und interessant. Und ich bleibe jetzt eine Weile hier, so bis kurz vor Weihnachten. Ist das nicht toll?"

„Super..." gab O'Neill düster von sich.

„Warum bis Weihnachten?" erkundigte sich Teal'c, der die ganze Zeit geschwiegen hatte.

„Weil Togar diesen Alloryhmus oder wie das heißt so angelegt hat und außerdem will ich doch eure Party nicht verpassen." Er grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.

O'Neill schüttelte einfach nur den Kopf und verließ wortlos den Raum. Teal'c verneigte sich leicht und ging ihm hinterher. Janet wandte sich zögerlich wieder ihrer Arbeit zu.

„Und?" sah Urgo Daniel, Sam und Hammond erwartungsvoll an. „Was wollen wir jetzt Hübsches unternehmen?"

Ein Blickwechsel reichte und alle drei gingen wortlos die Tür hinaus.

„Hey, wo wollt ihr denn hin? … Oh, wollt ihr Verstecken spielen?" Er rannte zur Tür und sah ihnen nach. „Nein?... Wie wär's mit Rodeln?..." Er lief ihnen hinterher. „Skifahren?... Schneeballschlacht?..."

---


	6. Kapitel 5

_Eine Woche vor Weihnachten_

Der Festssaal der kleines Stadt Cheyna war mit gut 500 Mann (und Frau) SG-Personal gefüllt. Dazu kamen noch Ehefrauen, Ehemänner, Freunde und Freundinnen. Die Kinder waren bei Babysittern oder Großmüttern. Jedes SG-Team und seine Familien hatte einen eigenen Tisch bekommen. Dadurch sah der Tisch von SG-1 natürlich etwas leer aus. Sam, Jack, Daniel und Teal'c hatten keine Familien, die sie hätten mitbringen können. Der einzige, der bei ihnen war, war Sams Vater Jacob Carter. Entgegen Sams Befürchtungen hatte er es geschafft, sich die Feiertage Tok'Ra-Missionensfrei zu halten. Außerdem war da noch Urgo, der ihnen auf Schritt und Tritt folgte, aber nur von ihnen gesehen wurde. Der unsichtbare Besucher trug seinen roten Weihnachtsmannmantel und es hätten nur noch Mütze und weißer Bart gefehlt um auch als solcher durchzugehen. Jack, Daniel, Teal'c und Jacob hatten schwarze Smokings an, während Sam ein rotes Kleid mit einem Ausschnitt trug, für den man wahrscheinlich einen Waffenschein brauchte.

Die fünf unterhielten sich über dies und das, als Janet Fraiser und George Hammond mit seiner Frau Claire an den Tisch kamen.

„Wo ist denn diese Dr. Jenkins abgeblieben?" erkundigte sich Jack nach der Begrüßungsrunde.

„Sie ist hinter der Bühne," erklärte Hammond. „Sie will den Abend höchstpersönlich moderieren."

„Ich dachte, sie sitzt in der Jury," warf Sam ein.

„Das auch," erwiderte Hammond.

„Ich bin schon sehr gespannt," ergriff Jacob Carter das Wort. „Ich hab dich schon lange nicht mehr singen hören, Schatz."

Ein Glucksen ließ Sam, zusammenzucken ehe sie antworten konnte.

„Oh, ist das aufregend!" freute sich Urgo neben ihr. „Findet ihr nicht auch?"

„Halt die Klappe, Urgo!" entgegnete Jack unwirsch.

Jacob runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. „Ist dieser… dieses Hologramm hier?"

„Oh ja, ständig," brummte O'Neill. „Er treibt uns noch vor Mitternacht in den Wahnsinn – da bin ich sicher."

„Lächel' doch mal, Jack! Ihr seid bald dran! Das ist doch ein so netter Abend und diese Dr. Jenkins ist eine sehr nette Dame. Ich könnte sie übrigens auch etwas singen lassen."

„Wirklich?" sah Jack plötzlich ganz interessiert auf. „Das könntest du?"

„Colonel!" rief Sam tadelnd. „Das geht doch nicht."

„Warum nicht? Immerhin müssen wir wegen ihr singen und sie lehnt sich gemütlich zurück und hört sich die schrägen Töne an. Teamzusammenhalt… pfh…"

„Soll ich? Soll ich?" ereiferte sich Urgo  wie ein Kind, das seine Geschenke auspacken wollte.

„Nein. Lieber nicht," meinte Sam.

„Meine Lieben!" ertönte Angelica Jenkins Stimme aus den Lautsprechern an den Hallenwänden, bevor Urgo etwas erwidern konnte. Und es wurde dunkel im Saal. „Ich freue mich, dass alle so zahlreich erschienen sind und hoffe, dass dies nur die erste von vielen Weihnachtsfeiern der Mitarbeiter des Cheyenne Mountain Complexes ist."

Die Psychologin merkte nicht, dass ihr bei diesen übertrieben freundlich gesprochenen Begrüßungsworten jede Menge böser Blicke anhafteten.

„Also," fuhr sie heiter fort, „wir haben hier eine nette Band, die für etwas Tanzmusik sorgt, einen sagenhaften Catering-Service, der ein wundervolles Büffee aufgebaut hat und natürlich ist der Team-Gesangswettbewerb das Highlight unseres Abends. Wie Sie wissen, gibt es vier Disziplinen, die jedes Teams abdecken muss. Eine Solo, das ein langsames Stück sein muss, ein Duett, ein Quartett und ein rockiges oder popiges Stück, bei dem die Anzahl der Singenden freigestellt ist. Wir werden variieren, so dass nicht alle Teams erst durchweg eine Disziplin darbieten. Sie können dem Programm entnehmen, wie die ungefähre Einteilung ist. Mit den Titeln werden uns die Teams nun allerdings überraschen. Die Jury setzt sich übrigens zusammen aus Sergeant Walter Davis, Mrs. Claire Hammond und mir. Der Applaus des Publikums fließt natürlich auch in die Wertung ein." Sie lächelte und sah nun in ihre Moderationskarten, die sie bisher nur in Händen gehalten hatte. „Wir beginnen mit SG-3, das den Wettbewerb mit einem Quartett eröffnen wird…" Jenkins verließ die Bühne.

Alle klatschen höflich und SG-3, ein reines Männerteam, betrat die Bühne. Sie hatten alle vier Mikrophone in der Hand. Es wurde wieder still im Saal und die Band begann zu spielen. Es war eine Melodie, die so gut wie allen bekannt war, die Gostbusters-Melodie. Aber SG-3 hatte sich zum Auftakt etwas Besonderes einfallen lassen. Sie stellen sich in einer Reihe auf und begannen im Chor zu singen: „Your planet is oppressed and you live in fear – who you gonna call? GOA'ULD BUSTERS!!! Your nation is poor  
and your god is rich – who you gonna call? GOA'ULD BUSTERS!!!"

„You have the wrong god," sprach Sergeant Johnson, der jüngste des Teams in sein Mikro.

„You shall sacrifice your one and only son. Who can you call? GOA'ULD BUSTERS!!!", sangen sie dann alle wieder zusammen. „Your home was destroyed by Jaffa-Soldiers – who you gonna call? GOA'ULD BUSTERS!!!  
„You have the wrong god," sprach diesmal Lt. Mitchell, der Leiter des Teams.

„If you have to work in Naquadah mines – who you gonna call? GOA'ULD BUSTERS!!! ... You know Goa'uld or you hate the Goa'uld then can you gonna call GOA'ULD BUSTERS!!!... Who you gonna call? GOA'ULD BUSTERS!!! GOA'ULD BUSTERS!!! GOA'ULD BUSTERS!!! GOA'ULD BUSTERS!!! GOA'ULD BUSTERS!!!..."

Die SG-Teams applaudierten heftig, während die anwesenden Nicht-SGler etwas irritiert dreinschauten, dann aber noch höflich mitklatschten und es unter Weihnachtsscherzen ablegten.

„Hey, das wär doch eigentlich ne tolle SGC-Hymne," meinte O'Neill. „Wir könnten allen Systemlords den Text und die Noten zuschicken um sie zu ärgern…"

„Und nun SG-11 mit dem freien Teil…" kündigte Dr. Jenkins an.

Es ging noch eine ganze Weile, bis SG-1 zum ersten Mal dran war. Sie starteten mit dem Quartett und sangen tatsächlich 'At your side', da ihnen nichts anderes eingefallen war. Und wie Sam vermutet hatte, war die Psychologin Angelica Jenkins absolut begeistert. Ebenso der Rest im Saal. Schon zwei Team-Auftritte später war Sam mit ihrem Solo dran. Sie hatte sich kurzfristig von Whitney Houstons 'I have nothing' auf ein Weihnachtslied umentschieden. Zum einen, weil ja Weihnachten war und zum anderen, wäre der Text von 'I have nothing' in Bezug auf einen gewissen Colonel doch etwas zu eindeutig gewesen. So sang sie nun das Lied 'Silver bells'. 

Nach ihr kam Captain Andrew Madison aus SG-8 und sang ein umgedichtetes James-Bond-Goldeneye-Soundtrack-Lied: „I was walking through the stargate, saw the enemies lying there, thought they're dead, so I didn't care that, 'cause I was wrong, so Sg-1 please, help me out... Come through the gate and try to save me come through the gate. I need your help, come thorugh the gate, please don't disappoint me,  
cause I have informations that you may help... You'll never know, how many systemlords are still alive, you'll never know how to build a mothership hyperspace drive. It's a golden honey trap, but informations are it worth, please now help me out, you'll do that I've no doupt, If you don't do I will die right here... with a goldeneye... golden eyeeeeeeeeeeeeeee..." Er blieb noch auf der Bühne, bis der Applaus verebbte und sah dann zu SG-1, das an seinem Tisch auf seinen nächsten Auftritt wartete. „Hey ihr," sprach er an sie gewandt in sein Mikro. „Ohne euch wäre ich heute nicht hier. Dachte, euch würde dieses Liedchen gefallen." Er grinste. „Merry Christmas!" Er verneigte sich und lief von der Bühne um dem Duett von SG-9 Platz zu machen.

Eine halbe Stunde später kamen Teal'c, Daniel und Jack mit drei Barhockern und ihren Mikros in der Hand auf die Bühne. Sie stellten sie leicht versetzt nebeneinander und setzten sich locker darauf.

„When it's love you give," begann Jack.

„I'll be a man of good faith," sang Daniel weiter.

„Then in love you live," nickte Jack ihm zu.

„I'll make a stand. I won't break," sang Daniel.

„I'll be the rock you can build on," sangen alle drei im Chor. „Be there when you're old, to have and to hold."  
„When there's love inside," erklang Teal'cs Bass alleine.

„I swear I'll always be strong," fuhr Jack fort

„Then there's a reason why," war Daniel wieder dran.

„I'll prove to you we belong," sang Jack weiter.

„I'll be the wall that protects you," sangen sie im Chor. „From the wind and the rain, from the hurt and pain. Let's make it..."

Jack: „...all..." 

Daniel: „...for..." 

Teal'c: „...one..." 

Alle drei: „...and all for love... Let the one you hold be the one you want, the one you need, 'cause when it's....

Jack: „...all..." 

Daniel: „for..." 

Teal'c: „...one..." 

Alle drei: „... it's one for all. When there's someone that should know then just let your feelings show and make it..."

Jack: „...all..." 

Daniel: „for..." 

Teal'c: „...one..." 

Alle drei:  „...and all for love."   
Jack: „When it's love you make."  
Daniel: „I'll be the fire in your night."  
Teal'c: „Then it's love you take."  
Daniel: „I will defend, I will fight."  
Jack und Teal'C: „I'll be there when you need me. When honor's at stake."  
Daniel: „This vow I will make That it's all..." 

Jack: „...for..."

Teal'c: „... one...

Alle drei: „... and all for love. Let the one be the one you want, the one you need, 'cause when it's all for one it's one for all.  When there's someone that should know then just let your feelings show and make it all for one and all for love... Don't lay our love to rest 'cause we could stand up to you test. We got everything and more than..."

Jack: „... we had planned..."

Alle drei: „More than the rivers that run the land. We've got it all in our hands... Now it's all for one and all for love. It's all for love. Let the one you hold be the one you want, the one you need, 'cause when it's all for one it's one for all..."

Daniel: „It's one for all."

Alle drei: „When there's someone that should know then just let your feelings show. When there's someone that you want, when there's someone that you need let's make it all, all for one and all for love... all for love..."

Mit jeder Menge Applaus wurden sie von der Bühne geleitet und die offensichtlich längst von SG-1 beeindruckte Dr. Jenkins stellte in ihrer nächsten Anmoderation die Frage, ob das noch zu toppen sei und wie gespannt sie auf das noch ausstehende Duett von SG-1 sei.

Bis SG-1 wieder dran kam, ging schon auf 1:00 Uhr zu und mit ihrem Duett sollten sie den Wettbewerb abschließen. So betraten Sam und Jack die Bühne, leicht nervös – nervöser, als bei den vorigen Auftritten. Das versuchten sie sich aber nicht vor dem Publikum und auch nicht gegenseitig anmerken zu lassen.

Sie stellten sich einander gegenüber auf und die Musik begann. Ihre Blicken flogen einander überrascht zu – das war nicht die Musik, die sie ausgesucht hatten. Das war nicht ihr Duett. Die Musik gehörte zu dem Lied aus 'Die Maske des Zorro'. Sie hatten es in der engeren Auswahl gehabt, sich aber dagegen entschieden, weil der Text doch etwas problematisch für sie war. 

„Moon so bright, night so fine, keep your heart here with mine, life's a dream we are dreaming," begann Jack sanft und wunderte sich, denn eigentlich kannte er den Text gar nicht richtig. Und es war, als würde sich alles seiner Kontrolle entziehen.

„Race the moon, catch the wind, ride the night to the end, seize the day, stand up for the light," sang Sam und im Gegensatz zu Jack fiel ihr in diesem Augenblick ein etwas schockierter Daniel auf, der sich im Publikum mit dem Händen übers Gesicht fuhr und neben ihm schunkelte ein überfröhlicher Urgo mit der Musik mit und hielt eine Kerze in die Höhe.

„I want to spend my lifetime loving you," sangen sie einander zu. „If that is all in life I ever do..."

„Heroes rise, heroes fall, rise again, win it all," sang Jack weiter.

„In your heart, can't you feel the glory? Through our joy, trough our pain," übernahm Sam die nächste Zeile.

„We can move worlds again. Take my hand, dance with me," sangen sie gemeinsam und Sam reichte Jack automatisch ihre Hand.

Jack: „ Dance with me..."

„I want to spend my lifetime loving you," ging es gemeinsam weiter und ihre Blicke schienen regelrecht aneinander zu hängen. „If that is all in life I ever do, I will want nothing else to see me trough if I can spend my lifetime loving you..."

Jack: „Trough we know we will never come again where there is the love."

Gemeinsam fuhren sie fort: „Life begins over and over again. Save the night, save the day, save the love, come what may, love is worth everything we pay… I want to spend my lifetime loving you if that is all in life I ever do. I want to spend my lifetime loving you if that is all in life I ever do… I will want nothing else to see me trough if I can spend my lifetime loving you…"

„Loving you…" setzte Jack noch hinterher, ehe die Musik verklang.

Sam blinzelte überrascht, als er tosende Applaus sie wieder zurückholte. Sie war total in Jacks Augen versunken gewesen und seinem Gesichtsausdruck zufolge war es ihm nicht viel anders gegangen. Auch er brauchte einige Sekunden um sich wieder zu fassen. Sie verbeugten sich dann beide und wollten die Bühne verlassen, doch Dr. Jenkins ließ sie nicht. Irritiert blickten sich die beiden an, während die Ärztin hochvernügt war.

„Meine Lieben!" versuchte sie das immer noch klatschende Publikum zu beruhigen. „Ich habe noch eine kleine Überraschung!"

Es wurde still und alle lauschten gespannt, was noch kommen sollte.

Dr. Jenkins lächelte. „Wie Dr. Jackson mir gerade verraten hat, haben Major Carter und Colonel O'Neill neben dem Singen noch ein weiteres Talent. Ich bin sicher, einige von Ihnen kennen William Shakespeares' Komödie 'Viel Lärm um nichts'…"

Sam und Jack sahen sich entsetzt an, dann zu Daniel ins Publikum. Er sah ganz elend aus und sah sie reuevoll an.

„Der Major und der Colonel haben es in ihrer Schullaufbahn jeweils in einer Theater-Gruppe gespielt. Sie werden uns nun eine kleine Szene zwischen dem Frauenhelden Benedikt und der Männerhasserin Beatrice, die sich eigentlich gar nicht so abstoßend finden, aber erst mit viel Kuppelei einander zugewandt werden konnten, darbieten."

Das Publikum klatschte freundlich und verwirrt, als sich die Psychologin zurückzog und ein Spot auf Sam und Jack gelegt wurde.

„Na schön," meinte Jack. „Vierter Akt, 1. Szene, 2. Teil?"

Sam nickte. Sie trat einige Schritte von Jack fort, an den Rand des Lichtkegels. Sie bettete ihre Hände auf ihrem Dekolte und senkte wie in Trauer den Kopf.

„Fräulein Beatrice, haben Sie die ganze Zeit geweint?"

Sie sah ihn an und ließ die Hände sinken. „Ja, und ich werde auch noch eine ganze Weile weiterweinen."

„Das möchte ich aber nicht wüschen."

„Brauchen Sie nicht, ich tu's freiwillig."

„Ich glaube, man tut Hero unrecht," erwiderte 'Benedikt' zögerlich.

„Oh, was könnte der Mann von mir verlangen, der Hero zu ihrem Recht verhilft!" donnerte 'Beatrice'.

„Gibt's irgendeinen Weg, Ihnen diesen Freundschaftsdienst zu erweisen?"

„Einen schnurgeraden Weg, aber keinen solchen Freund."

„Soll's denn ein Mann sein?"

„Es _ist Männerarbeit, aber nicht Ihre."_

Er trat auf sie zu und sah sie sanft an. „Und doch gefällt mir nichts auf der Welt so gut wie Sie – ist das befremdlich?"

Man konnte ‚Beatrice'/Sam sichtlich erröten sehen. „So befremdlich, wie es mir fremd ist. Ich könnte genauso gut sagen, dass auch mir nichts auf der Welt so gut gefällt wie Sie. Ihr Pech, wenn Sie mir ein Wort glauben, übrigens ich lüge nie. Ich bekenne nichts, aber ich würde nie leugnen. Meine Kusine tut mir leid."

„Beatrice!" rief er glücklich aus. „Du liebst mich! Ich schwöre, dass du… Sie mich lieben!"

„Verschlucken Sie sich nicht beim Schwören."

„Ich verschwör mich beim Schlucken, weil Sie mich lieben, und wenn einer sagt, dass ich Sie nicht liebe, den schluck ich, das schwör ich."

„Wollen Sie das nicht lieber wieder schlucken, was Sie da ausgespuckt haben?"

„Nicht mit goldenen Löffeln würde ich's wieder schlucken. Ich schwöre, ich lieb dich!"

'Beatrice' trat einen Schritt zurück. „O Gott, sei meiner armen Seele gnädig," hauchte sie überwältigt.

„Hast du gesündigt?" fragte 'Benedikt' mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

„Sie haben mich in einer schwachen Stunde erwischt, auch ich wollte Ihnen gestehen, dass ich dich liebe."

„O ja, o ja, o ja, tun Sie das!" rief er begeistert.

„Ich liebe dich so stark…" begann sie. „…dass ich zu schwach bis, es Ihnen zu sagen." Sie wandte sich von ihm an.

Er trat an sie heran. „O sag mir, was ich für dich tun soll."

Sie machte einen Schritt nach vorne und sagte mit starren Blick in die Ferne und eiskalter Stimme: „Töte Claudio."

'Benedikt' erstarrte einen Augenblick. „Was? Nie im Leben!"

'Beatrice' wandte sich ihm wieder halb zu. „Sie töten MICH mit Ihrer Weigerung. Leben Sie wohl."

'Benedikt' packte sie am Handgelenk, als sie gehen wollte. „Aber so warten Sie doch." 

'Beatrice' drehte sich zu ihm um – er ließ ihre Hand nicht los. „Ich bin noch hier, aber ich bin schon weg. Sie wissen nicht, was Liebe heißt. Lassen Sie mich los!" Mit einer Raschen Bewegung befreite sie ihre Hand.

„Beatrice…"

„Also, ich gehe jetzt."

„Erst wieder Freunde sein."

„Auf meine Freundschaft sind sie wilder als auf die Degen meiner Feinde."

„Ist Claudio Ihr Feind?"

„Hat er sich nicht eindeutig als Schwein ausgewiesen?" begann sie eine flammende Rede und wurde stetig lauter und erzürnter. „Hat er nicht meine Kusine verleumdet, verspottet und entehrt? O wenn ich Mann wäre! O ja, erst auf Händen tragen bis zum Händereichen und dann öffentliche Beschuldigung, heimtückische Beleidigungen, schamlose Beschimpfung! O Gott – ich will ein Mann sein! Ich würde ihn öffentlich in Scheiben schneiden!!!" donnerte sie bis zur Heiserkeit.

„So hör doch Beatrice," wollte er dazwischen gehen.

„Mit einem Mann nachts am Fenster gesprochen! Eine himmelschreiende Lüge!"

„Ja, aber nein, Beatrice –"

„O Hero! Rufmord! Verleumdung! Sie ist ruiniert!" schrie sie den Tränen nahe.

„Beatr –"

„Prinzen und Grafen! Natürlich, ein prinzlicher Zeuge, ein gräflicher Graf, ein verprinzeltes Gräflein, ein Schnurzipurzelchen, dieser Liebhaber da! Wär ich doch ein Mann um seinetwillen oder hätte ich einen Freund, der um meinetwillen Mann wäre! … Männer sind Waschlappen, man kann sie auswringen bis das Schmalz tropft, nur im Anpöbeln und Süßholzraspeln sind sie stark. Wer kräftig flucht und angibt, kann sich die Heldentaten sparen. Ich kann nicht als Mann der Tat leben, also sterbe ich als Frau… unter Tränen," erklärte sie bitter.

„So hör doch Beatrice," sagte er und hob eine Hand. „Ich hebe die Hand zum Schwur: ich liebe dich!"

„Sie sollten mir zuliebe die Hand zu was anderem als zum Schwören heben."

„Sind Sie zutiefst überzeugt, dass Graf Claudio Hero unrecht getan hat?" vergewisserte er sich.

„Bis auf den Grund meiner Seele," antwortete sie ernst.

„Genug, zählen Sie auf mich, ich werde ihn fordern. Ich küsse Ihre Hand," sagte er und tat es auch, „und verlasse Sie. Claudio soll mir Rechenschaft geben. Gehen Sie und trösten Sie Hero, ich muss herumerzählen, dass sie tot ist. Leben Sie wohl."

Er ging davon und Sam sah ihm hinterher. Sie blieb noch einen Augenblick stehen, dann folgte sie ihm. Dr. Jenkins kam ihr entgegen und betrat die Bühne um erst – als der Applaus abebbte – eine kleine Lobhymne zu halten und dann eine Tanzpause zu verkünden, während der die Sieger ermittelt werden sollten.

---

Kaum war sie von der Bühne runter, lehnte sich Sam atemlos gegen die nächstbeste Wand. Ihr war, als würde sich alles um sie herum drehen. 

„Carter?"

Sie drehte den Kopf nach links. O'Neill lehnte einige Meter von ihr entfernt ebenfalls an die Wand.

„Ich glaub, wir haben gewonnen," meinte er mit einem schiefen O'Neill-Grinsen und deutete mit dem Kopf Richtung Publikum, das sie nicht sehen konnten, das Dr. Jenkins aber gar nicht recht zu Wort kommen lassen wollte. „Und ich glaub, ich kann mich nach dieser Benedikt-Kiste nie wieder im SGC blicken lassen..."

Sam schloss die Augen. Das Schwindelgefühl wollte einfach nicht aufhören und was O'Neill so locker gesagt hatte, hätte zwar die Spannung zwischen ihnen nehmen können, tat es aber nicht. Sein Blick war der pure Gegensatz zu seinen Worten. Er sah sie immer noch so intensiv wie auf der Bühne an. 

„Ich glaube, ich brauch was zu trinken," sagte Sam schnell und versuchte schnellmöglich von ihm wegzukommen. Eine Hand an ihrem Arm hielt sie aber zurück  so wie er es als Benedikt auf der Bühne getan hatte. Ihr Kopf schnellte herum und ihr Blick wurde innerhalb einer Zehntelsekunde von seinem eingefangen.

„Das Lied…" begann Jack unsicher. „und dann auch noch Daniel mit dieser Theater-Geschichte. Was sich er sich nur dabei gedacht?!"

„Das war Urgo," flüsterte Sam stimmlos. „Ich glaube, er hat Daniel dazu gebracht, die Musik auszuwechseln und hat uns dieses Lied singen lassen. Und für den Rest war er garantiert auch verantwortlich."

„Ich bring ihn um!" brauste Jack auf, erstarrte aber förmlich, als er Sam ansah.

„Lassen Sie mich bitte los…" hauchte Sam. Ihr war sein Blick oder viel mehr seine Wirkung unangenehm.

Unbemerkt von den beiden, lugte Urgo grinsend um eine Ecke. Jetzt war es soweit. Als er zur Erde gekommen war, hatte er erst nur vorgehabt, SG-1, die Ärztin und den General weihnachtlich zu stimmen und einfach etwas Zeit mit ihnen zu verbringen. Nachdem aber Sam und Jack unabhängig voneinander in ihren ersten Liedern an jenem Morgen über ganz bestimmte Gedanken gesungen hatten, hatte Urgo den Entschluss gefasst, nicht nur Weihnachtsmann, sondern auch etwas Amor zu spielen. Natürlich kannte er beide seit dem ersten Mal, als er auf der Erde gewesen war ziemlich gut und er hatte wohl auch damals schon über gewisse zwischenmenschliche _Experimente nachgedacht, um die Menschen kennen zu lernen. Allerdings er hatte sie damals nicht noch mehr erzürnen wollen. Aber jetzt… das war etwas anderes. Es war Weihnachten, er mochte diese Menschen, sie hatten ihm vor Monaten sein 'Leben' gerettet und nun wollte er ihnen noch ein letztes Geschenk machen, bevor er gehen musste. Er blickte zur Decke über Sam und Jack wo er Teal'c einen unübersehbaren Mistelzweig hatte aufhängen lassen, während Daniel die Musik geändert hatte – und nickte zufrieden vor sich hin._

„Lassen Sie mich bitte los…" wiederholte Sam kaum hörbar.

Jack tat, worum sie gebeten hatte. Sie blieb ihm aber so nahe wie zuvor. Wollte es, konnte sich jedoch keinen Millimeter bewegen. Sie vermutete in diesem Augenblick, dass Urgo dahinter steckte, war sich aber nicht mehr sicher, denn die braunen Augen des Colonels hatten mindestens soviel Macht wie der ungebetene Weihnachtsgast.

Genau in diesem Augenblick stürmte ein Techniker an beiden vorbei und nuschelte etwas in sein Headset. Mit einem flüchtigen Blick rief er Sam und Jack allerdings noch „Sie stehen unter einem Mistelzweig!" zu.

Sam und Jack sahen gleichzeitig hoch und ein Aufblitzen in seinen Augen und die folgende Aktion ließen Major Samantha Carter keine Zeit zur Reaktion. Sie fand sich plötzlich in Jacks Armen wieder und seine Lippen waren auf ihren. Wahrscheinlich hätte sie ihn unter anderen Umständen sofort weggestoßen und sofort die Regeln erwähnt. Im Augenblick aber konnte sie nicht klar denken. Seit sie die Bühne betreten hatte, konnte sie das schon nicht mehr. So wehrte sie sich nicht – ganz im Gegenteil. 

Und Urgo, der immer noch zusah, strahlte wieder wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. „Fröhliche Weihnachten!!!" rief er, während er in diesem Moment zu verblassen begann.

Sam und Jack, die sich nun langsam und reichlich verwirrt voneinander lösten, flüsterten sie sich und Urgo ebenfalls ein „Fröhliche Weihnachten." zu. Und im Saal draußen, riefen Daniel Jackson, George Hammond, Janet Fraiser und Teal'c zur Verwunderung aller um sie herum dasselbe aus.

**Ende**

Die Songs wie sie der Reihe nach in der Geschichte vorkommen:

„How can I not love you" von Joy Enriquez aus dem Film „Anna und der König".

„Angel" von Aerosmith

Das von Xaveria auf Stargate umgedichtete „I've got a theory" aus der „Buffy"-Musicalepisode

Das von Kes auf Stargate umgedichtete „Kids" von Robbie Williams und Kylie Minouge.

Das von Nostra auf Stargate umgedichtete und allseits bekannte „Gostbusters"-Lied.

Der von CaptainCalvinCat auf Stargate umgedichtete James-Bond-Goldeneye-Song.

„All for love" aus dem Soundtrack einer „Drei Musketiere"-Verfilmung, wobei mir aber die aktuelle Version von Thomas Wohlfahrt, Michael Wurst und Martin Kesici vorschwebte.

Das Duett „I want to spend my lifetime loving you" von Tina Area und Marc Antony aus dem Film „Die Maske des Zorro".


End file.
